CPU melding
CPU melding is a technology that makes possible the uniting of the Homelanders' artificial intelligences in order to achieve several useful perks. Overview The Homelanders can process various data extremely fast because of their high-performance artificial intelligences. But sometimes, especially in cases of major projects that require the efforts of hundreds or even thousands Homelanders, this calculating power is not enough. Another reason for this technology's use is a direct data exchange. First several SCs (stellar cycles) after the mind uploading was completed, a Homelander had to either verbally refer to another Homelander, or to upload data to the servers, putting a notification for the required Homelander. Wireless network The servers, along with the Homelanders' CPUs are united into the global wireless network (GWN), connected to the data storage, archives and each and every Homelander. All of them are always online and always ready to respond immediately or to share and exchange data and thoughts, as well as start a work on a major project that requires information from the servers and the united calculation power. Perks With this technology, the data that must be processed is handled by the united calculation power of many Homelanders, which results into a greatly efficient and productive processing. The technology also allows any Homelander to establish a connection with the another one to exchange data with the maximum speed, or to even make a private network for many Homelanders for the same purpose, dramatically speeding up the process of data exchange, which includes thoughts exchange as well. The least obvious perk is the joint experience. This phenomenon refers to a situation, when a Homelander allows the others to experience some event with them, temporarely becoming the single being with a lenient case of the digital dissociative identity condition, which manifests itself in different reactions to the same event within one being, due to their temporately united mind. When the event is experienced, the Homelanders shatter the united mind, returning back to their normal state, but carrying the new experience with an individual shade within them. It also allows them to virtually be at the same place and time. A second option of the joint experience is a less strict type of mind uniting, when the Homelanders who virtually experience the same event can exchange their thoughts with the one who is physically there and between themselves, as well as offering suggestions and providing instructions. Utility for the first contact CPU melding is a vital instrument for a hypothetical scenario of the first contact. The data and information can be transferred via expansion-contraction, so it will be possible for the whole Home to be present during the first contact, even if virtually. The convenience for the Homelanders and for a hypothetical sapient or a sentient species is that the former can express the thoughts of the whole species, while the latter won't have to establish additional contacts with the Homelanders' government and diplomats (they do not have them anyway.) A hypothetical species should be awared that in case of this scenario of the first contact its representatives do not interact with just one Homelander, but with the whole species simultaneously. Present Even after the Final Singularity this technology is widely used, but mostly as a way to unite calculation power and use it for expansion beyond the local supercluster. Category:Technologies Category:Abilities